True time traveler
by Kingboo555
Summary: What happened if you were sucked into Undertale with all the knowledge of beating it and looking up stuff about it? Could you get the best ending?
1. Chapter 1

The True time traveler

Chapter 1: Dream tale

Authors note: Everyone seems to be doing it so meh, contains spoilers so if you have not, play the game first but really, who reads a fanfic of a game they never played?

All characters (except me and the ones I make) and the game "undertale" are all owned by toby fox and his undercrew so yea.

By Kingboo555

"Slap"

Kingboo555: What? You…

Random no name friend: Hey what you been doing? That fanfiction web site has been waiting for you to do something since death by magus.

Kingboo555: Oh yeaaaaaaaa I do have an account don't I?

Random no name friend: Yes, and it has been too long, remember the reviews?

Kingboo555: Yes, yes you only kind of suck and write in a play like format so people feel like the enjoy reading your work and not reviewing the DL-6 court document.

Random no name friend: So, what's that opened on your computer you barely use?

Kingboo555: Oh it's this game called undertale, Just beat it again and read into it and look up videos, etc.

Random no name friend: How you found out about it?

Kingboo555: I heard it from all the hyped up super fans, I didn't get it intel my random ragey online bud in short said "PLAY IT OR YOU NU DANK."

Random no name friend: Umm ok… err so what now?  
Kingboo555: I could play it again, but the game pretty much said I was a threat, go away and never play again, let frisk be happy and what not.

Random no name friend: What's left to do in the game?

Kingboo555: I could do the genocide run, but nah it's to creepy and I do hard things in games because they feel rewarding, the genocide thing is just creepy and sad. I do like the sans boss fight thought it appears cool it's still not worth killing all my undertale buds.

Random no name friend: Well that's cool….- hey! Kingboo! WAKE UP!

…

…..

…..

….What?

All around me was darkness, all except for a patch of undisturbed golden flowers.

Kingboo555: Where am I? wait…. No way, that's….

I realize that if this wasn't undertale's start I was either dead or I ended up doing the genocide run and went to underhell, probably will trying to do these underpuns.

Kingboo555: Wait who am I? and what age and gender am I?

In a new body, I was confused as a normal rpg grinder going through undertale.

Kingboo555: Must be dreaming, ummm I know I'll wake myself up!

I try to wake up, nothing happened, I try again to wake up, nothing happened.

Kingboo555: Ok sooo that's not working, uh well time to explore, what gamers and dirty exploiters do best.

I wait near the batch of golden flowers, I wait for demon flower to pop up but alas, nothing.

Kingboo555: Ok… so something is not working right, where's my "Best friend?"

*Sarcasm intensifies*

I wait but still nothing, I decide to just walk ahead. After going through some easy and one annoying patch of pit falls and run into a frog.. thing.

Kingboo555: Oh, hey those things, HEY PAL DID I MEATION YOUR AWESOME AND NOT EASY AT ALL?

Frog thing: Didn't know what you said but was flattered anyway.

Kingboo555: How does that work? Oh well, spared.

I continue ahead to find a toy knife.

Kingboo555: See here's the thing, how does a toy knife kill a monster? There suppose be strong or magical and I can kill them, me a 10-year-old by guessing with a toy…. meh, I guess I'll just sells this at the anime cat store. …oh, no I won't be here that long will I?

I enter a room of spiders, despite my distaste for spiders I continue to find they have a grand opening.

I pay spiders so I can get a donut, I rethink my decision but take it anyway.

I go ahead to a save point, save, and enter a house, Like I don't know who it belongs to.

* * *

 **Experiment's goes as normal although with some work still being done here, and the task of making this place more of a home than what it is now it has been a little busy. If I helped others, make their homes more comfortable, I should at least my mine new one** **comfortable as well.**

 **On a side note I should be getting some at least 5 other helpers to help me around. Although the fifth one I am kind of skeptical about but he insists he can be of help.**

 **Really, he can be quite stubborn when he puts his mind to what he wants to do really, those two by themselves can be more than enough help but help is always appreciated.**

 **Hm? Yes, I am kind of busy I'm-**

 **Well that's sort of just a side project, a hobby if you will-**

 **What?!**

 **Ok I will check this matter posthaste**

… **..*click***

 **Entry 10 recorded**

* * *

Kingboo555: Ok so it's moms err Toriels house sweet, lets hopefully not get yelled at for breaking and entering, not like the door was locked.

Decide to look around, there is a calendar and stairs I could take but I decide to look about.

I go into the first room, there's all kids' stuff around which almost make me want to stop and take a rest, but I resist.

Next room is under reservation, Maybe a stand-up comedy practice room in the works? Although I have a pretty good idea what it actual is supposed to be.

Lastly a room, which I know belongs to Toriels. I look around, jokes are in the book. I look inside the drawer only to see socks to the internet's disappointment. However, for some reason I can't stop looking at them, then I realize I don't think I ever seen her wear socks.

I continue to her living room, I can hear humming and from time to time bad jokes, but hey, it's not like I can do better. I enter the kitchen.

Toriel: Ah I didn't see you small children.

Kingboo555: Umm I'm not err *sigh*… Yes hello whatca doing?

Toriel Oh I'm making pie, but I didn't know I would be visited, come take a nap and it will be ready.

Kingboo555: Ok…

I went to room to go to sleep, but I thought I was already sleeping? I don't-

?: Kingboo wake up! You're a….

I wake up from sleep only to find a pie, I picked up the pie and walked back out to find Toriel reading.

Toriel: Would you like to hear a story?

Kingboo555: (Finally I can have the option off the bat)

Kingboo555: Yes please! ^-^

I felt a little silly but happy. Toriel went off to read a story about a powerful sorcerer who was taking to a green minion in a paragraph, not play form, of course.

Kingboo555: Ok time to go home, I guess I have to beat undertale first?

Toriel: What do you mean small child?

Kingboo555: Err I mean I have to enter the kings castle and leave here and what not.

Toriel: … You should know the king is hunting you humans and well he is desperate for more human souls.

Kingboo555: Yea but he's nice plus I know what I'm doing. (I hope)

Toriel: Well I can't stop you but be safe, I feel if you were to die I would not be able to let another child go.

Kingboo555: Its fine I don't plan to (although if I did I would just respawn, right?)

I gave her a hug, she gave me a phone with her number and ran thought the too long hallway, I open the door and I see light…..

* * *

 **-I don't even know what that thing is, no offense, and this twin is worse than the other one. Child this is not a playground it is a laboratory.**

 **Oh, were recording?**

 **Hello my name is Dr….**

 **NO!**

 **Don't touch that that's delicate.**

 ***sigh***

 **Really couldn't you gotten some better help? The pastry and other one are fine but that thing and the child are really making a mess of the place. Also, there is that one, being the worse of them all, no offense but how many times must I tell him that it is a transfusion device and not a microwave!**

 **Sorry doc guess I boned that one huh?**

 **Heh… *sigh*… you always get me with your puns Sans but enough jokes.**

 **I've looked into the subject you showed me a couple of days ago. The flow is indeed not flowing as intended as if someone is tossing a pebble back and forth through a stream.**

 **This requires more research however it might be slowed due the research required to study human determination.**

 **Also, the workers will come in once I am finish the blueprints to help me build that awful machine.**

 **I am a scientist not some war weapon creator.**

 **Sans I will help you with the matter as much as I can, as I work on other matters the king wants me to do, I know he must be hurt on what happened but this is not the way!**

 **I must find a way to fix this.**

 **Continue your research I will delay any war related projects as long as I can without suspicion.**

 **Tell your partner to come in after I settle this mess.**

 **Two assistants were quite enough but I guess I will have to get use to the others.**

 **Also, tell you brother that if he wants he can help move the stuff out of the first lab to the new one. I will be going down there myself shortly to make sure he does not confuse another device here for a house hold appliance.**

 **No… NO! that isn't a toy!**

 **…*click***

 **Entry 11 recorded**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends tale

Coming... probably faster a pon request


	2. True time traveler ch 2

Yrten:0 eefl I oneal dna ldoc. iDd het oherts fllwoo em? yM eadh… smut ahev ckrcaed ti a itb hewn I llfe. taiW I eefl smeohting, hte mite neli…

Chapter 2: Friendstale

All characters (except me and the ones I make) and the game "undertale" are all owned by toby fox and his undercrew so yea.

By Kingboo555

Kingboo555: Oh, ok still no demon flower, and here I was so excited to learn about his evil plans blah blah blah.

Kingboo555: Well off to snowin, snowden? That place where you meet super san bros.

Well off to the gate then…

* * *

 ***Sounds of shaking and the end of an explosion. ***

 **Doctor! Did you here that?!**

 **Yes… I did**

 **Doctor did you…**

… **That place was something was it not?**

 **Capture humans put them into machines ALIVE and they would be ripped, grinded and grounded into dust until well there was nothing left of them other than their souls.**

 **The king had a hard time putting himself to kill them himself so this was partly his idea although he could barely say it without shaking.**

 **Disgusting the place was only meant for cargo and not any living being!**

 **I refuse to let that place exist, soon it will be swallowed into the molten lava below, Forgotten over time.**

… **Alphys report to the king that an unknown explosion toppled the factory and there is no chance of saving it.**

 **Yes…**

 ***footsteps***

 **The meat factory… disgusting.**

 **Entry erased**

 **Ahem**

 **I been studying the determination project and have conclude that it is a waste of time.**

 **After further study after the blueprints were made etc. I have found that the power the humans hold dear is a mostly a physical trait, us monsters being mostly magical for us the effects could be disastrous and unpredictably, I conclude only an amateur would even attempt the experimentation faze.**

 **Soon I will deliver this entry to the king as soon as I can however I am being hold up by the other project.**

 **Sans is quite into this as well, although Alphys is not as it to the project, she is more into hanging out with this ghostly figure and robotics. Well as long as he does not make a mess like the others do. Although I do enjoy teaching them about science, plus they do look amazed with the things I explain.**

 **Except papyrus which is thinking about the royal guard, His brother looks like he will do anything to help and joined the sentry.**

 **However, I will try my best to make him not do the duty's that come with it.**

 **Indeed, if I can change our fate from the start then this nonsense will finally end. I will do anything to prevent harm…**

 **Hm? Oh**

 **Oh no.**

 **The first one dropped.**

 **Entry 12 recorded**

* * *

Kingboo555: All this snow geez… I LOVE THE SNOW OH BOY.

Kingboo555: Ah yes good. There's the bridge. I can't wait to meet my bro sans!

Kingboo555: Oh well… He's ugh… Already standing there on the other side of the bridge.

Kingboo555: Hey man! (Huh? When did he get a lab coat and actual long pants?)

Sans: …

Kingboo555: Hey buddy hot cat got your tough? :D

Sans: … Sentry is a hell of a job. …

Kingboo555: … (I don't like where this is going… Is it cold or is that chill coming from him?)

Sans: Let's just get to the point.

 _ **Entered combat**_

 _ **Fight?**_

 _ **(Not an option, he's my friend, He sure is acting weird however, in fact everything's not the same so far plus what's with his clothes?)**_

 _ **Act: check**_

 _ **1 atk 1 def 1 hp the weakest of enemy's. For some reason however you feel like you're going to have a bad time.**_

 _ **Sans attacks!**_

 _ **Sans threw bones and blasts at me, I dodged them but felt if he was not giving it his all. I seen him fight he is holding back almost regretful.**_

 _ **Item: bag of chips: was with you while you were sleeping, heals 7 hp.**_

 _ **Sans stands there, he looks serious.**_

 _ **Mercy: spare**_

 _ **Sans: … put your body force against my blue attack so it will be easier to rip your soul out….kid.**_

 _ **Sans attacks!**_

 _ **With a blue heart, he threw me around with ease, luckily its mostly soft snow here.**_

 _ **Mercy: flee (there's nowhere to run, plus there's no way I can out run sans!)**_

 _ **Sans stands there, he looks away for a second almost with a look of second thoughts but he quickly again turns his attention to me.**_

 _ **Act: talk**_

 _ **I tell sans he is my friend. Sans seemed to lose concentration for a moment but his glowing eye reappeared soon after.**_

 _ **Sans attack!**_

 _ **I got hit by some of his bones, I feel uneasy but I stay determined.**_

 _ **Act: talk**_

 _ **I tell sans that's not how you greet a new pal. Sans looks confused.**_

 _ **Sans attacks!**_  
 _ **I dodged those blasts but there getting more intense although less arcuate**_

 _ **Act: talk**_

 _ **I tell sans the time we went to grillbys and he asked me about a flower and papyrus.**_

 _ **Sans: I have no idea what you're talking about, how do you know my brother? Tsk never mind this is pointless just let me do my job and that will be a soul for asgore.**_

 _ **Sans attacks!**_

 _ **His attacks become more intense but it appears talking to him is breaking his concentration.**_

 _ **ACT: FLIRT! Hey your one hot skeleton! (I FEEL LIKE I RUNNING OUTTA OPTIONS TO PICK THIS.)**_

 _ **…What? That's…**_

 _ **Sans Concentration is completely broken, to avoid an awkward silent situation he checks you again.**_

 _ **Sans notices that you are not affected by kr, this makes him think more about what you said.**_

 _ **Act: talk**_

 _ **I tell him that he is a stupid doodoo butt, then I said you're a legendary fart master and that is was secret secret triple secret code word. I can't help to face palm and laugh a bit.**_

 _ **Sans starting laughing as well.**_

 _ **Sans: well that is completely childish, especially since I'm a lab assistant…. However that is my secret code word.. both of them. Funny I just thought of that today…**_

 _ **Sans:..**_

 _ **Sans: well enough of this then.**_

 _ **You won! 0 exp 0 monez**_

Sans: i guess you're doing this huh? What we are researching I mean.

Sans: that means… it's all true then… heh

Sans: hey its cold out here why not come to snowdin.. pal?

Sans disappeared.

Kingboo555:Well… thank goodness I'm not dead.

Kingboo555: That was really weird, why did he attack me? Well might as well meet up in snowyden.

I go ahead on the way I decided to build a snowman.

I go ahead no puzzles, thanks goodness, I make it to doggo.

Kingboo555: I know a quick way *throws stick* to past this.

Doggo goes and chases it. Easy.

It's a snow- NO

Kingboo555: Do I look like I have the time to go look at these things.

Lesser dog just looks at me.

*After a good 20 minutes making a skyscraper outta a petted dog later. *

After I'm done with that greater dog squeezes outta the tiny dog house.

Kingboo555: Sighhhh well here we go again.

More petting later

Exp 7 (excited petting)

Level up!

Your petting level increased!

Kingboo555: Ha ha I like these dogs.. huh I don't feel to good…

Kingboo555: ummmm heh that bone attack hit harder than I thought…

Kingboo555: …

Kingboo555: What's that voice?

*Thump*

Kingboo555: … … …

…pretending to be?

Hahaha is that suppose be funny?

Your killing me kid, or was it everyone else?

He will love what I done with the place once I'm done.

Anyway, your bros up ahead no? I would LOVE to see him. Hahaha.

Kingboo555: What? Lesser dog? Greater dog where am I?

A nice bunny lady approaches.

Nice bunny lady: You fainted in the middle of the snow, these nice dog men helped you here. Welcome to Snowdin!

Kingboo555: Oh, ok… Thanks (Was it the dogs talking? No, no that's not right… who was talking?)

I get up and walk to the lobby.

Nice bunny lady: Hey I glad your awake, remember that you always welcome in the snow-in! I might be talking a maternity leave soon. So, the inn might be closed soon so why not try out the store next store?

I waved before I left and I went next store.

Store bunny: Hello!

I bought some items and asked more into sans and papyrus, something was strange I was intent to find out.

Store bunny: Those two-wacky skeletons?

Store bunny: They just moved in, the older one, is a lab assistant the younger one ummm is helping them set in.

Kingboo555: I see... (They JUST got here?)

Left the store confused.

I go around snoin, I see bunny's walking bunny's and bunny's watching bunny's just after I got out of the bunny store right next to the bunny in.

Kingboo555: huh.

Monster kid: Are you a kid too? You sound kind of funny to be a kid though.

Kingboo555: Uh I, yeah I am because I have the shirt. (I don't know what to say, I'm trapped in a genderless kid's body).

Monster kid: Ok well lets hang out sometime, maybe we can see Undyne or my twin sister!

Kingboo555: (twin sister?)

I go upwards, the sight of wolf dude throwing ice without stop fill me with determination... also a bit of aw.

I went to sans place, he was waiting outside.

Sans: how about we talk inside? There was a cookout earlier and it is quite chilly outside, heh heh.

He closed his eyes, paused and went inside.

I went to door, my hands kind of hesitating on the knob, I don't want to think he trying to secretly dunk me.

I went to the living room, sans stand in front of me.

Sans: so hey you're here, sorry about trying to kill you in all.

Kingboo555: Yea well it was hi nice to see you and you said hi wanna die?

Sans: …

Kingboo555: Cheer up buddy, I'm your best friends same with papyrus.

Sans: so, uh what gender are you? just wondering…

Kingboo555: I'm a dude. Err sorry about flirting I just felt I couldn't find another way for you stop trying to kill me.

Sans: its fine..

*Awkward moment*

Sans: so, you're a time traveler aren't you?

Kingboo555: (I am not really, this is so weird I'm talking to a video game character, but let's keep things "simple")

Kingboo555: Yea.

Sans: so, everything, the fight you walking here? you all done It before.

Kingboo555: Sans, that's the thing… almost everything is different! Demon flower is not around, your attacked me and not give me the "classic" you just got here instead of alright been here for a while…

(It kind of sounds like some wacky comic or fan fic or something. I of course would never write one of those because even after checking grammar I still tend to miss things. Plus, I'm lazy. :P)

Sans: wait, you said where you came from we were already settled in?

Kingboo555: For a while I believe.

Sans: fascinating, it sounds like you come from the future. However you were jumping back and forth there and not here. He should know more about it.

Kingboo555: Him?

Sans: the doctor.

Kingboo555: Alphys? (Is Alphys a guy now?)

Sans: yeah probably her to.

Kingboo555: Wait what?

Papyrus: SANSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sans: welp

Kingboo555: Here we go. *Try to not be too overjoyed* (It didn't work).

Papyrus: Once again I the great Papyrus had to deal with your insufferable science projects! It blew up and all the spaghetti is gone!

Sans: my bad bro.

Papyrus: Huh? Who is this?

Kingboo555: Your friend ^-^

Papyrus: Wowie welcome come and… wait. the great Papyrus does not know you.

Kingboo555: Well that's because we were bound to be friends even before you got here. (Bluff to the max, please don't capture me.)

Papyrus: You must be a great friend, being a friend before you even meet me! I the Great Papyrus must know what to call you.

Sans: He's a human.

Papyrus: Human? Oh…. NYEH HEH HEH HEH.

Papyrus: Fear not! I the great papyrus, not audition yet for the royal guard, shall be your greatest friend.

Kingboo555: (Things are so weird now, I am in the past in a video game?)

Kingboo555: (Think about this gives me a headache) Imma rest….

(Ok feeling dizzy this is not what I-)

*Thump*

Sans: umm buddy?

…

….

….

…My way.

Stop! I won't back down.

Good. That's good kid.

Well what your waiting for? Be your hero, FIGHT ME!

…

Nothing huh?

Heh

Looks like free exp

(Another monster cut do-)

*Gasp*

You!

My oh my how honorable, you stood in the way JUST to give me more exp. HAHAHAHAHA

…

PAYRUS: WAKE UP HUMAN!

Kingboo555: IM AWAKE!

Instantly gets up.

Sans: kid that's the second time. you feeling alright?

Kingboo555: Huh? The best heh. (The hell?)

Papyrus: DON'T WORRY ME LIKE THAT HUMAN! I THE MASTER DOCTOR PAPYRUS TOKE YOU BACK TO THE INN!

Kingboo555: Well it's been fun guys but I gotta head to the waterfall.

Papyrus: Need to go? Well that's fine.. here have my number human

You toke papyrus number, you instant have the urge to hang out with them.

Kingboo555: Hey let's hang out!

Papyrus: Really? Wowie we are becoming better friends already!

Kingboo555: Ok I'll hang out with you first then I'll hang with the bonehead next. :p

Sans: heh. welp well you have fun, I have work to do.

Kingboo555: Well he's gone. Wanna do _ puzzles? (I'm really bad with puzzles please help).

PAYRUS: YES!

* * *

 **Hello doctor**

 **Number 03, number 04 please to-**

 **You did it, didn't you?**

 **I have no idea what you mean..**

 **The meat factory.. that was you wasn't it?**

…

 **Hey how about we don't tell the king about this and you science us up to kill humans.**

… **Get out**

 **My oh my we have a backbone don't we doc?**

 ***Summoning noises***

 **Surrounded? The hell are these things?**

… **I use them to incinerate the garbage… or get rid of failed experiments.**

 **Uhhhh….**

 **You see I don't want you going to tell anything about the meat factory to the king, see he has a lot of garbage right now, and well…**

 **I'm a scientist I don't want to become a garbage man.**

 **Get it?**

 **Ok, ok we get it please don't hurt us!**

 **Get out**

 ***Sound of running***

 **Omg doctor are you ok?**

 **Yes, yes, I'm fine Dr. Alphys**

 **Hey I'm back. doc you don't look so good.**

 **I'm fine**

 **Was it them? If you want I'll give them something they can..**

 **No, no thank you however, sans**

 **Yea doc?**

 **The human.**

… **Yea doc?**

 **He fell down, your sentry duties you didn't…**

… **I'm sorry doc I did end up fighting them but…**

 **You didn't kill them did you?!**

 **No that what I came here today.**

 ***Sounds of explanation***

 **Wait.. flirting? That's uh very… OK LETS GET TO THE MORE IMPORTANT PART**

 **You saying.. he is from the future?**

 **Ok that's the craziest thing I ever heard.**

 **Yea sans that's sounds like an anime**

 **Yea but no one knows that secret code, let alone both of them**

 **So you think this is where there coming from, our research.**

 **Yep**

 **Let's continue with this later please take care of the human so he can get here.**

 **Ok.**

 **Let's start recording- oh we already have been.**

 **Ah em So research has been going well…**

…

… **.**

… **..**

 ***Sigh***

 **To be honest I've been put on another research project just after the determination thing**

 **To make a human soul**

 **I think… I heard enough craziness today.**

 **Alphys, sans take over I'll be down in my lab.**

… **Flirting… with a skeleton… huh indeed I do need a nap.**

 **Entry 13 recorded**

* * *

A couple of hours of pain later….

Kingboo555: Thanks for the help, I uh couldn't do any of these without you buddy.

Papyrus: Of course, I, Puzzle master Papyrus will always help a friend in need!

Kingboo555: Well it's been fun but time to hang with sans. So where is he?

Papyrus: Don't worry he always pops up when you need him, why not just go ahead?

Kingboo555: Ok thanks buddy.

I spend the rest of the time looking for sans.

I eventually go ahead to waterfall, he's at his sentry point.

Kingboo555: Um hi sans.

Sans: Grillbys?

Kingboo555: Grillbys.

Sans: Don't worry I have a shortcut.

We teleport there and take a seat.

Kingboo555: Ready to hang out? (I've always found sans to be my favorite although papyrus is a close second.)

Sans: hey again, sorry about trying to kill you n all…

Kingboo555: Its cool I just wish more monster would stop trying.

Sans: so, you come from the future huh?

Kingboo555: …yeah

Sans: heh it's funny though

It felt like everything stopped, I couldn't hear the rest but I could hear sans.

Sans: **You have the expression of someone who is hiding something**

Kingboo555: (I felt chills, You can really feel the vibe when sans talks serious).

Sans: look buddy you seem like you doing a good job despite me trying to take your soul so I won't judge however my friend will of course ask questions.

Kingboo555: (I attempt to change the conversation, talking to a character in a game and telling him it's just a game feels weird.) Ketchup?  
Sans: what for?

Kingboo555: To drink?

Sans: why would I do that?

Kingboo555: You like it.

Sans: ohh I see… sure!

Sans: drinks the ketchup, he really seems to enjoy it like it was his first taste.

Sans: hey that was pretty good!

Kingboo555: Glad you enjoyed! (I feel glad I am able to do something for sans, also it fills me determination!)

Sans: *Sigh…* so can I get an answer?

Kingboo555: 27?

Sans: Kid….

Kingboo555: Cmon sa- **MURDER I REALLY ENJOY KILLING YOU AND NOW I CAN DO IT WITHOUT REGET NOT LIKE I REGETED KILLING EVR-** ld you already I'm a time traveler.

Sans: what did you say.

You look at sans, he looks like he seen a ghost?

Kingboo555: I said I'm a time traveler nothing more

Sans: you called me a murder.

Kingboo555: Huh? Why is it because you think your killing me with those jokes? Haha he ummmmm

Sans didn't laugh, or smile.

Kingboo555: I'm sorry I don't remember saying anything, is this a joke?

Sans: … you really don't… … hey you need to make it to hot lands, me and the doc will figure this out.

Kingboo555: I'll uh have to pass waterfall…

Sans yea don't worry I'm rooting for you, but stay YOU ok?

Kingboo555: Whatca mean?

Sans toke the ketchup and left while you were asking.

Kingboo555: That was weird… well off to waterfalls then.

So I head off…

* * *

 **And so, the bunny hopped all the way home…**

 **I love that story!**

 **Uh well I'm glad that all of you could make it, Papyrus, the twins, and the rest of you.**

 **Thanks mr….**

 **Hey doc**

 **Of hey sans good to see you!**

 **Sans!**

 **Oh, hey GP what's up?**

 **I got to listen to fluffy bunny again.**

 **Oh, that story Papyrus?**

 **Yes! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!**

 **Heh.**

 **Ok well run off everyone sans and the doctor need to be alone!**

 **Bye!**

 **See you at home GP.**

 **NYEH HEH HEH heh heh….**

 **Sans I see you want to talk to the doctor about something.**

 **Yeah Alphys it's about the kid.**

 **Yes sans?**

 **It's the kid again.**

 **Yes what is it?**

 **They did get hurt?**

 **No but they keep passing out and when we went to Grillbys he said something… unsettling and he didn't seem like himself. For more he didn't remember it.**

 **That's just like a episode of mew mew kissie cutie!**

 **Ok, ok calm down Alphys.**

 **Ok…**

 **Listen it sounds like there is a lot of mysteries with this human. You must bring him here so we can learn more about him, and help him if he's in trouble.**

 **What you think the passing out about? I don't know but I will know once he's here please protect him sans.**

 **Ok.**

… **I'm sorry what's that sound?**

 **Sounds like a theme song getting louder and louder doc**

 **Theme song? Oh I have one of those too! I try to give it a science feel but…**

 ***CRASH***

 **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **ARE YOU READY ALPHYS?**

 **Aw yes were watching anime today huh?**

 **Please I prefer if you do not break the door while you do that. *Sigh* note to self-replace door with tightly locked sliding door.**

 **You coming sans?**

 **Why not? You know how much I like watching anime.**

 ***footsteps going away***

 **All alone I guess ah and once again my log seem to turned itself on… again. No matter.**

 **Experimentation have been unsuccessful again. Making a artificial soul has proven the be the most stressful thing ever. If humans don't need the traits I'm giving them to exist then what the hell are human souls made of?**

 **Stone?**

 **Determination?**

 **Hot cats?**

 **I don't know but the more I dive in the research the less it seems to make sense.**

 **On a side note my side project with sans have shown great results.**

 **We learning more and more about the world around us and with that knowledge sans have manage to become more combat effective**

 **With this research going as it is we maybe find a way to be able to get a use out of time and space more than just making sans more combat effective.**

 **Now if you excuse me I am going to see what this "anime" is all about.**

 **Entry 14 recorded**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fishtale**

Coming idk. But hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
